Addictions
by Kaito Shion V3
Summary: Yohio is hired at a new bar down the street as an adult entertainer. Within the first night of simply visiting, he finds himself wrapped up in quite a predicament. Perhaps having sex with his new co-worker wasn't a good idea, and the drama revolving the blue haired man behind the bar didn't seem good either.
1. Chapter 1

Loud, obnoxious music blared through a club, out the door, and down the damp street. The talking, music, enthusiastic announcer, and clinking of glasses were enough to completely drown out the reality of the depressing outside world. The heavy downpour outside of the club was silenced by happily drunk guests. It was as if the bar was a world of its own; a place where men and women ranging from degenerates to new guests could forget about problems. Anyone over the age of eighteen was allowed inside of the club, but the bar was reserved for people that had legitimate proof of their age being over twenty one.

However, the section in the back was much quieter than the front. Slightly secluded from the main room with only one main entrance and exit. The room wasn't to listen to music or to chat more peacefully with friends. The guests' eyes were on something else entirely at that time of night; a female dancer flaunting her body openly on stage.

The club wasn't a place for the innocent minded. Strippers were located all over the place, and prostitutes looking for a busy night were almost as common. It wasn't uncommon to find a desperate woman smoking a cigarette outside the entrance to the club- no one seemed to mind. Most were just ignored. The dim lights and random flashes from the stage took attention away from the uncleanliness of the building.

To some the place was their home. Certain strippers adored their co-workers and enjoyed greeting them each day, but others couldn't stand being within fifty feet of the damn place. The insides almost always either reeked of alcohol or cigarette smoke, but that was to be expected.

But how would someone new act on the job? It was extremely difficult to get a gig as an entertainer for the club; not to mention how strict they were on strippers in particular. Every worker knew each other very well, first and last name, personality, all of that. Someone being added to their friend group was rare. Sometimes even frowned upon. But just last week another male entertainer had been added to the team, giving the club a fresh face for vintage customers.

A blond haired man of barely twenty two. His eyes were a deep crimson and his skin was almost too pale- just tan enough to suit his body. He didn't look like he worked out all that much due to the stature of his body; his awkward lankiness sort almost of gave him a cute side. It was a clear contrast from the toned men and curvy women on stage.

The same man held a form that read the address of the club close to him as he walked down a set of stairs, using the hood of his jacket to shield him from the rain. He opened the door of the bar with a shove of his elbow and was blasted by the overwhelming noise. Both men and women were chatting away at every open spot of the club- this was really where his new job was at? It was so much more intimidating when it was open. The place was almost cute midday when not a single customer was inside.

Apparently one in the morning was the prime time to get drinks and flirt with women.

He headed inside with tense shoulders, following the general path of the room to get to the back. He didn't want to accidentally bump into someone and upset a customer before the first day on his job. Technically his job started the following week, but he was far too interested in first experiencing the club's show as a guest before he even dared walking in as a stripper himself. He took off his wet coat and slung it over one arm, brushing a few fingers through his blond hair. He scanned the main room through the heads of people- a seating area, a crowded pathway to the back, a smoking sign that pointed to a door- must've led to an alleyway for smoke breaks, and then the bar.

Behind the bar stood a cheerful looking man in a black vest and white dress shirt. His blue hair was neatly brushed to give off a look of professionalism, but he seemed more like a friend than a mature employee that someone would go to for help. His body was a bit thinner than most other men working at the bar; maybe that was why he didn't work the stage.

Or maybe he was just over-analyzing it like a twat.

He approached the bar and sat himself down at an open stool, catching the blue boy's attention. He walked over with a kind smile, leaning in a bit once he looked Yohio over.

"What can I get ya?" He asked contentedly, cocking his head to the side. Odd, he couldn't even tell if the guy was faking his happiness or not. That took dedication. The voice of the man was a bit like his own in pitch, but his tone was much softer. It was a comforting voice to listen to, he'd give him that.

"Ah, nothing right now," the blond shook his head, waving an arm. "Just needed a place to sit; I had no idea this place would be so crowded. Really impressive for such a new bar."

"I'd expect no less of the owner here," the bartender laughed, walking to an empty glass that was left on the bar and beginning to wash it himself with a wet rag. "What's your name then?"

"Yohio," the man in the jacket informed, setting his elbows on the bar to lean forward a bit. "And you?"

"Kaito."

"So- Kaito, what's it like working here?" Yohio asked, raising an eyebrow as if he were interrogating the bluenette.

He laughed again, setting down the glass and leaning against the wall of wines and vintage liquor. "What, did my boss come here for you to question me? I swear I didn't clog the third stall in the male bathroom- that was Gakupo, hands down."

Yohio raised an eyebrow and felt his own laugh slip out. "Wait what? What happened to the toilet?" He asked, pushing for more information on the hinted story.

"Ah, a coworker thought it'd be funny to clog a toilet in the male bathroom because the strippers sometimes clean up after shows are over, but now my boss is on a manhunt for who did it so they can pay themselves. Do me a favor and keep quiet about it, alright?" He winked playfully.

"Got it," Yohio replied, thoroughly amused by this man. He seemed certainly different than what he would've expected out of a bartender in an adult club. "What're the workers like around here? I've just been interested in trying out for a job." He didn't exactly want to be upfront about how he had already been hired by their boss.

"Oh God, good luck with that. It's almost impossible to get in here. But on the slim chance you're let in, the workers here are close. We all know each other by name and joke around a lot. It's like a second family. It's fun to work here, at least when it isn't rush hour in this hellhole. Though it is a bit tough to be a stripper in particular; you deal with older men flirting with you, women asking for deals, and just having general creeps talk to you. From what I've heard, it's a bit rare for one of the strippers to get an attractive customer."

"Seriously?" Yohio rose an eyebrow, looking almost like he felt some new unappeal to his job. If most customers were ugly, how could he be excited for his first day on the job in a week? "That sucks."

"Yeah, but sometimes attractive people walk through the door. Such as you," Kaito winked again. Yohio blew out a bit of air to substitute as a laugh.

"You trying to get it on with me?" He asked, leaning in.

"Nah, I got my eyes set on someone. But no one said you can't browse choices as well, now did they?"

Yohio chuckled to himself and looked away, focusing on the arched doorway to the back part of the club. The stage was at the very back, but no one was on it at that moment. He turned back to Kaito and smiled sweetly.

"Hey, do you mind if I go back there for a bit? I'd love to talk to you again once I look at this place a bit more," he requested.

"Hey, you're the customer. I can't control you," Kaito replied, shrugging. "Come on back here whenever you'd like. You're a treat to talk to."

"Thanks," Yohio thanked, sliding a five dollar bill Kaito's way and winking. "Keep it up, hun. You're going somewhere with that personality with yours."

Yohio stood up and pushed himself away from the bar, maneuvering through the crowd of drunken guests to get to the back of the club. With a small bump or two and one waiter getting a bit annoyed at him, he walked through to the archway of the back half of the club. Although the talking was louder in the front, the music was certainly louder. This was proven when a tall, blonde woman with large sunglasses at the DJ station began a track, smiling energetically at the stage. His own eyes trailed there as well as he sat down at a chair, looking up at the closed curtain.

…

Suddenly, a man made his way out of the back with confidence. He pushed the curtains to the side and strode to the middle of the stage, his hips moving expertly with each step. As he made his way to the general front of the runway-like stage, he started at his chest and slowly trailed his arms teasingly down his body. The sight was a bit much for Yohio to take in, causing a light blush to cross his face, but he refused to look away from the attractive man. His brown hair covered an eye almost entirely, but the red eyes that were mostly exposed seemed to be similar to his own. He noticed this when they both made eye contact, locking eyes there for a moment as he rolled his hips into his hands.

Yohio instinctively bit his lip and sat back, breathing out a sigh to relax as the man continued. The smile he had was certainly charming to say the least. For a second he could've sworn the man's eyes were aimed at him, but that just had to be because he sat in the general area of the middle.

A smile crossed his own lips when the man turned around, but it was quickly lost as soon as he headed behind the curtain. The song hadn't ended- what was going on? He sat up and looked around at the other guests, of whom looked just as confused as he did.

He walked out again from the side, a wider smirk on the man's face once he entered the crowd. Him and Yohio locked eyes again, causing the blond to fluster (the way he was looking at him made him want to melt), but he didn't have time to properly react when the brunette grabbed onto Yohio's shoulders and sat himself on his lap without a question. His thighs brushed against his legs and their bodies almost touched, but not quite.

Yohio broke into a stutter and felt his hands leave the arms of the chair, but no words came out. He was too focused on the man leaning in with a playful smirk, moving to his ear.

"What's your name, love?" He whispered, letting his hips grind up against Yohio's lower abdomen whilst everyone watched.

Yohio closed his eyes and tried to dismiss the people around him from his thoughts. He couldn't help but make a sound as he felt hips move down then against his own, though it had been drowned out by the music.

"... Yohio," he finally breathed out, looking the boy in black up and down. The heeled boots were certainly attractive- they fit his physique pretty well. Made him taller as well.

"Yohio," he repeated, chuckling a little bit. A hand moved to Yohio's chest and began to feel him, not even paying mind to the crowd staring at them. "How adorable. You seem new here," he quieted down so they could only hear each other. "How were you enjoying my show, _Yohio_?"

"A-ah-" he began to stutter once again. This hadn't been what he prepared for. He hadn't even been aware of there being other male strippers first off; this had been the least likely outcome in his mind.

Though… He couldn't lie. The man was fairly seductive- more than fairly. And, well, _extremely_ attractive.

"... You looked, uh…" Without even realizing it, Yohio's hand reached up to touch the shorter man's hip. He gently rested his hand above his tailbone and looked up at the man that hovered over him still. Everyone was staring. His heart was racing. So much pent up excitement.

"How did I look?" He asked. "If you answer me, I'll tell you my name. Would you like that?" He spoke in a whisper.

Yohio, overwhelmed by the sudden events could only smile a little bit at the brunette and let it off of his chest.

"W-well… You looked absolutely delight-" his word morphed into a weak, choked gasp when he felt the man move down entirely and sit fully down on his lap. Fuckfuckfuck. No. He was hard. He couldn't let him feel how hard he was.

"Well Yohio, the name's Meito," he winked, leaning in with a seductive smirk. "I think you need to remember that name since you'll be screaming later it until you lose your voice."

And as soon as that was done, he felt Meito lean in to connect their lips for a moment. It wasn't too long, but Yohio had been briefly trapped between a chair and addictively soft lips. And he'd be damned if he didn't admit that he loved every second of it. The way the stripper moved. His voice. The light (French? He couldn't tell.) accent he had that drove him up the wall. He barely even knew the poor guy and future coworker, but he knew for a fact that he needed to spend the night with him. No matter how it happened, whether it be through money or dumb luck.

No matter how awkward work would be.

Meito headed back to the stage with a newfound excitement to please his crowd, but he found it difficult to focus on anyone except the blushing blond sitting there with an obvious erection. Hell, he had one himself; it wasn't a common occurrence, but it happened. He had to deal with it, maybe it would sap more money from the crowd.

He made his way to the front of the stage and bit his lip, locking eyes with Yohio once again as he slowly pulled off his shirt. His body was slowly exposed to the audience, earning a whistle or two from the excited men. A few women were in the crowd as well, perhaps a dominatrix hoping for a man, but Meito knew exactly who he wanted in his dressing room later.

Exactly who he wanted gasping against the bed.

…

The show ended not long after that. A few more actions, a few more gestures to drive them wild and Meito saw enough money on the front of the stage. A woman in pink walked out with a bucket to collect the money as Meito headed back, blew a single kiss he aimed only in the general direction of Yohio, and then made his way downstairs.

Well that was an adventure. He didn't feel exhausted and grumpy after the performance for once, but rather energized and really excited. That blond man- Yohio if he remembered correctly; the music was loud- was adorable. In a perfect world, he would've seen him in his room hours ahead, but that didn't seem likely. He looked too new, perhaps too shy to ask for something so lewd.

Ah well. A man could hope.

He dried his face off with a stray towel and walked to his dressing room, running a hand through his damp hair. Had he really been giving that much effort during the show? It all felt like a blur- no, he couldn't be lovestruck or something. It was odd. Something about that man was just so oddly appealing. Something about him made Meito want him. Crave him like a drug.

The door to his dressing room was carelessly opened and then closed, the sound of the lock signaling the automatic precaution put into place in case some idiotic drunk decided he wanted to come in without asking first. Meito crashed onto the couch and tossed his shirt to the side, resting the towel on top of his head as he closed his eyes.

Peace at last. But that peace didn't last too long. It never did.

There was a knock at the door and Meito had a bad feeling. It had to be a gross customer with too much money. It had to be some creepy girl with a thousand-yard stare and a lisp. Someone repulsive that he'd have to whore himself out to with no real choice.

"Coming!" He shouted in a sweet tone, trying his best to sound enthusiastic with the rising dread in his stomach. He stood himself up and walked over, putting his hand over the doorknob. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and hoped to himself for the best. Someone not obscenely overweight. Someone slightly attractive.

Please.

He opened the door and blinked, looking up only a little at the sight of blond hair and red eyes. His lips curled into a genuine smile and he leaned on the doorway, taking in the sight of the humiliated man with a slight erection still going.

"Ah, what a wonderful surprise. I suppose you really _do_ want to scream my name."


	2. Chapter 2

The air was obviously a bit tense around the two due to the blond's inexperience of these types of things, but Meito found it quite adorable. He looked a bit tense as he stood outside the doorway with that same look he had from the crowd. A light blush, an expression that showed his lack of thoughts, his pale skin, those red eyes, that slightly unkempt hair that didn't seem to be wet from the downpour outside.

Oh, he'd have his fun. Quite a lot of fun with him.

"I- uh," Yohio spoke up finally, snapping out of the small trance he had been sucked into. He had never been so anxious for something. He seemed to always know what to do- so why was he freezing up in front of a tan man in stripper heels? It felt horribly pathetic to think negatively about it that way, but it was the truth.

"... Yes?" Meito smiled, looking out into the hall and then right back to Yohio. "Come on, speak up. I'm sure you have a lot on that mind of yours- or are you still too turned on from that little show I gave you earlier?"

Yohio's breath caught in his throat from the accusation. Not because of the fact that it was so sudden, but rather because of the fact that it was one hundred percent true.

"My God, you're adorable. Get in here, maybe you'll speak if we have some privacy."

Not minding his manners at all, Meito took Yohio by the collar and pulled him in through the door. It was his job to play around with the customers- but this one? He'd actually enjoy it to an extent.

At least it wasn't some filthy old man.

He closed the door behind him and they were then alone in Meito's dressing room, looking at each other with two very, very different expressions. One of playfulness and slight excitement, the other of pure embarrassment.

"So?" Meito cocked his head to the side, chuckling. "What do you have for me, _Yohio_? Why'd you decide to visit me after the show?"

Yohio let out a shaky breath and reached into his back pocket, taking out his brown wallet. He opened it up and made eye contact with Meito, trying his hardest to seem professional.

"... How much for an hour?" He asked, closing his eyes for a moment. He felt so weak in this situation- it hadn't been something he was used to. He wasn't used to initiating sex- that had been done for him in the past.

"Ah, well," Meito took a step closer, wrapping an arm around the taller man once he was close enough. "If you were any old customer asking for an hour or two with me, I'd ask for something around fifty to sixty since it's fairly late."

Yohio widened his eyes- he couldn't afford that with the money in his pocket. Not a chance.

"... Though," he let a smirk set on his face as he looked up at Yohio, "I'd love to maybe discuss prices with someone like you. Perhaps we could settle my payment after we're done, hmm?"

"I-" Yohio took another breath, then smiled a little bit uneasily at Meito. "... Yeah. T-that sounds nice."

"Absolutely adorable," Meito cooed, using his other hand to play with the rim of Yohio's shirt. "... Well, I think we should start with undressing you, yeah? I can't dominate and fuck a man until he's shaking if he's fully clothed like this."

"W-wait, what?" Yohio was a bit taken aback by the bluntness that faced him. He felt a light color of pink cross his cheeks and he stood there in awe. "W-who said you'd top?"

Meito broke into a laughing fit. It took a moment, a bit of eye contact for him to make sure Yohio was actually being serious, but that was soon lost as soon as he began to laugh.

"Please don't tell me you're serious," Meito began, grinning like an idiot. "You couldn't top for your life, take a good look at yourself. I just-" he took a breather, then made eye contact again. "You got a hard one in the crowd just from being teased. I don't think you'd be able to top someone like me, hun. I'm a bit more intense than what you'd expect."

"And what if I like that?"

"Then I'm afraid to tell you that you're going to have to enjoy that while under me."

Yohio felt his lip quiver in slight excitement, but tried to keep it hidden by shutting his mouth. His cheeks had a light crimson color, showing just how embarrassed he was by the situation.

"Going quiet again, baby?"

He tensed up, open-mouthed once again at Meito's words. Baby?

"Come on, at least say something. Anything. If you speak up, I'll gladly start our little night together. Wouldn't you like that?"

Yohio had to think for a moment. He had planned to dominate Meito, but the idea of receiving from him started to sound more and more appealing- God, what was he thinking? He had come in to dominae the man, not to give into submission without a fight. In his fit of his clashing of thoughts, he leaned in himself and connected their lips bluntly, taking the brunette back a little bit.

Meito had to move back to catch his footing, but Yohio didn't seem to stop when he nearly fell over. They were locked into a kiss that Yohio had led, but Meito didn't plan for it to stay like that. Not for very long at all.

Meito began to push his force into the kiss as well, showing his almost abnormal amount of strength off for his height. It was Yohio's turn to take a step back, then another. Then another. He had been forced back across almost half the room, then down onto the couch. He was forced against the cushion and watched Meito climb back into that position they had in the main room. With Meito hovering on top of Yohio, moving his hips only slightly to arouse a reaction from the blond.

He pulled back from the kiss and sat down on Yohio's lap, looking straight into the red eyes in front of him. Oh, this was fun.

"Yeah, I'm sure I like you better like this, don't you agree? You're supposed to be below me."

Yohio hitched his breath and held minimal eye contact with Meito, but their eyes locked as soon as Meito took control and held Yohio's chin still.

"Below me, and nothing more. I've been watching your reactions to this, you know. You're terribly obvious when you're aroused, and I think you're into the idea of loss of control. Am I correct?"

Yohio was faced with Meito smirking suggestively at him, and his entire body shivered at once. Fuck it- he had to give in at least a little.

"... Maybe a bit," he breathed out, trying to relax his body enough to keep calm.

"I'm sure it's more than a bit, hun," Meito leaned in, smiling just a little bit more. He stayed by the blond's ear, tucking the hair behind it. "Don't you like it when you have no control over the situation? Do you enjoy it when I strip you of your power, _love_?"

Yohio made a sound and leaned back, panting a little bit out of excitement. He looked to Meito once more as the shorter man began to move his hips, grinding himself into Yohio's erection. Everything Meito did- everything he said made him feel like he was going to melt.

"Then let's get this started, shall we?"

Yohio finally nodded, trying to show at least a small amount of strength. Meito leaned in, touching Yohio's collar of his shirt and chuckling.

"Maybe you could've looked a bit more intimidating if you didn't wear flannel and jeans. What, are you trying to look like a lesbian?"

"S-shut up, not many things look good on me. I enjoy wearing these things-"

"It's true, not many things do look good on you. In fact, the lesser the better. But I'm sure you look best in nothing."

"I- fuck, that was so stupid…"

"Aw, not going to give me credit? Shame, I worked hard to think of that one for you. I thought you'd love it. Especially since you look so hard right now."

"H-hey, shut up about that. I can't control an erection… I-it just happens. I can't help if I randomly got hard from you rubbing your body against me… I'm sure you have an erection too."

"Of course I do, but I'm not so painstakingly obvious about mine. I have a bit of experience with these kinds of things. But…" He cocked his head to the side, causing Yohio to gulp from both his nerves and building anticipation. "... My cock does feel a little bit tight in my pants like this. Don't you think you should help me out with that?"

Yohio, at a loss of words, simply bit his lip and reached forward. He didn't have the confidence for trying to dominate- at least not then. It was a horribly weak feeling he couldn't shake off, but he was beginning to enjoy it.

His hand reached down and cupped the area of Meito's erection, moving his hand around gently to give him an indirect stimulation. He rose an eyebrow and looked at Yohio, trying to show that he was unimpressed with Yohio's efforts. If he was as aroused as he looked, he'd be fun to play around with. Meito wanted to see every little kink and fantasy he had in that head of his.

"What, is that really are you giving me?" He asked in a flat tone, deciding to take matters into his own hands. He put a hand on top of Yohio's and pressed him down harder, then rolled his own hips into the open palm with a cocky smile. "You're going to have to try a bit harder than that to impress me, got that?"

"Mhm," Yohio replied absentmindedly, his tone almost shaking off what Meito said to focus on the feelings he got. "... So you want me to be more blunt? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah, I'd rather if you didn't touch me with weak hands. If you feel worthy enough to touch me, you'll have to make that known. Understand?"

"... I understand."

"Good. Now…"

Meito's smile widened as he guided Yohio's hand to the top of his pants, and he leaned in with a light blush.

"I think you should play with me a little bit, don't you? If you do a good job, maybe I'll blow you."

"... Only if I can blow you first."

"Wow, suddenly so blunt? I mean…" He looked to the door and then back to Yohio. Customers weren't supposed to give the workers pleasure, but who would turn down a blowjob from such an attractive man?

"... Do it then. Do it, whore."

The insult sunk into Yohio's lust and he shivered, enjoying the sensation it brought. The name he had been given brought a new level of intensity to the situation, and he felt himself get harder from the feeling it gave him.

"Aw, did you like that?" Meito chuckled, leaning in. He had seen masochistic reactions like this before- it wasn't common, but not unheard of either. He leaned into Yohio's ear as he slipped the pale boy's hand down his pants. "Did the slut like being talked down to?"

Yohio nodded slightly on instinct and Meito laughed again, causing the blond to shiver in reaction.

"So this is what you're into. I'll keep that in mind as we go through tonight. Is it just emotional, or are you more fucked up than I thought?"

Yohio looked down and breathed out, using his other hand to slide down Meito's pants to his thighs. The tightness of the fabric caused a little bit of difficulty, but they were to his mid-thighs in no time.

"A-a bit," he admitted quietly, smiling sheepishly.

"You're going to have to speak louder than that. What, do you _want_ to get disciplined?"

Honestly? A bit, yeah. "N-no, I'm sorry. I-I said I did, I swear."

He laughed once more. "You're so easy to control. I love it."

Meito leaned in and reduced the distance between their lips, but they didn't touch. Yohio tried to lean into the kiss to feel a little bit of pleasure or relief, but each time Meito then pushed him back against the chair, back and all.

"I think I want my blowjob now," he whispered huskily, smirking a little bit as Yohio fumbled around with his hands to hold onto the arms of the chair. "Would you like to give me that? I'm sure that filthy whore mouth of yours is craving me."

Meito reached down and helped Yohio take his dick out of his boxers, and he sighed a little bit in relief once it was out of his clothes. He made eye contact with Yohio again and chuckled lowly, taking a handful of his hair into a fist.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll love it. You already look so excited- you want it, don't you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Meito stood up and pulled Yohio along with him. He displayed an abnormal amount of strength for his height when he turned them around, forcing Yohio onto his knees in front of him and himself onto the armchair where Yohio once sat. He laid back and smirked down at him, letting go of his hair. Instead, he decided to test the blond's limits and pulled him close in a different way. He lifted his left leg and crossed it over his right loosely, pulling him closer and trapping Yohio between his thighs.

"Suck," he ordered bluntly, using a harsher tone to either intimidate or arouse the man below him. Both sounded divine.

Yohio leaned in and looked down at Meito's half-hard cock, biting his lip in anticipation. He hadn't seen something like that up close before, at least not in a circumstance like this. In the weirdest way, he found himself enjoying it. Though he didn't exactly want to obey without a word; annoying the brunette would've been much, much more enjoyable.

"... And if I don't?"

Oh, so he'd play that game. Meito leaned down a little bit with a suddenly cold expression, losing all playfulness once hinted in his voice.

"Then I'll take full pleasure in making you do it for me. And I don't think you want my dick to be shoved into your mouth by force now, do you? Or is that what your lewd mind wants?"

Yohio shuddered to himself and breathed out in reaction to his threat, trying to keep his body calm for the time being. If he displayed that he could be easily manipulated and teased, then it was all over for any ounce of dignity left in him.

Without another word, Yohio leaned in and awkwardly tried to lick him up. Due to the position, Meito had to use his hand to help him out with that, but the brunette didn't seem pleased by that fact.

"What, you can't suck it on your own?" Meito asked, raising an eyebrow and looking down at the blond. "It's easy. You look like you haven't even sucked cock before."

"... Haha," Yohio smiled uneasily.

"Oh my God."

Yohio felt a deeper blush creep onto his cheeks down there, looking up at Meito as if he was asking what he should do next. Meito broke into a grin, rubbing Yohio's head with a hand.

"Get me fully hard first, baby. Then we can get into it. Just suck and lick my cock, okay? I'm sure your mouth will feel way better than some sluts I've been with."

In accordance to what Meito requested, Yohio leaned down and extended his tongue. With Meito's erection mostly standing up by that point, he was able to trail his tongue, although a bit shakily, from the base to the tip. He looked up at Meito, of whom had an entertained expression on his face. Meito raised a hand casually and twirled his index finger in circles, guiding Yohio's tongue indirectly to circle around his tip.

"Good boy," Meito breathed, watching Yohio tense with excitement as that name was used. "Awwe, do you like that? Bottoms love praise, don't they? And both of us know you're meant to bottom."

Yohio pulled back to speak, but Meito reached forward and grabbed a generous handful of golden hair in between his fingers. He pulled Yohio's mouth up to his cock, then placed his pursed lips up against the tip.

"Less talking, more sucking. I'm the one who's allowed to speak here."

Yohio, closing his eyes in the process, did as he was told. He pushed his head down with a little bit of force from Meito's hand, feeling a dick slowly enter his mouth. He hadn't expected the taste. Although it hadn't been a completely new experience, he finally had the chance to explore how it felt and- in the least creepy way possible- appreciate the movements. Without much time to think, he moved his head down a little bit more and felt Meito's hips move up as well. Only slightly. And as soon as they moved up, they went back down, and then again. His hips bounced and played with Yohio's mouth, pushing the cock in and out.

"Just get me wet, got it? I'm not taking myself out of your mouth until you get all of me wet. Every last inch. You got that?" He glared, attempting a cruel act again.

Yohio mumbled out an agreement, but it only muffled out as a silly sound. Meito couldn't help but chuckle at that, pushing Yohio down further onto his cock.

"If you can still make noises like that, you're not far down enough."

Yohio felt an odd, slightly unpleasant sensation from the bottom of his throat. His body tensed as he felt a lack of air reach his system, yet he didn't stop. The tight squeeze around his neck didn't faze him. The feeling of choking wasn't enough to make him back off, which actually surprised Meito. The brunette widened his eyes at Yohio as the blonde powered through, pushing down more until Meito was in his throat.

Meito let out a choked back noise and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Yohio's blowjob. Although it had been wobbly and obviously unpracticed, the slight innocence that evolved into a forced deepthroating was somewhat…

Arousing.

"... Y-you okay down there?" Meito put a hand to his mouth, trying to control his wavering voice. He had to check on him to make sure the idiot hadn't passed out from choking himself on dick. He wished he could've felt bliss like this for hours, but keeping Yohio down like that for a long amount of time would've had bad consequences. And an ambulance bill.

Yohio hummed out his reassurance, causing vibrations to Meito's dick and making him release a gasp.

"D-don't get ahead of yourself… C-come on, get off. I'm wet. I-I don't plan on cumming in your mouth," he ordered, taking Yohio by the hair again and pulling him back. Yohio personally didn't understand why the choking didn't make him gag and pull back like a normal person, but didn't want to wonder why it excited him instead. It was best to leave that stuff unknown.

Yohio, however, did gasp for breath when he was pulled off. He coughed a little bit and panted, looking down at Meito's erection. He caused that. Why was it so pleasing to know that he caused another man to get hard? And a man so damn attractive? He didn't understand himself.

"On the bed," Meito spoke blankly, gesturing to the back of the room. His legs separated and allowed Yohio to move again, but the blond stayed down there. His red eyes looking right up into the other pair.

"... What?"

"On the bed, whore. Listen when I speak to you."

Yohio's breath caught in his throat when Meito spoke down to him once more, and he felt his body shiver involuntarily in response. More. He didn't know why, but he wanted more of that. He needed it. Badly.

And Meito noticed, of course.

"What's wrong, slut? Can't you hear me? I'm talking to you, you dimwitted piece of trash."

Another shiver ran down Yohio's spine as if it were electricity. Without another word, Yohio stood up and made his way to the bed. However, Meito stood up as well and grabbed a handful of hair to hold him back.

"Reply to me when I'm talking to you."

"... Yes sir."

"Oh? I like that name," Meito smirked, turning Yohio around so they faced each other. Meito was considerably shorter, but that didn't matter at that time. The boots worked in Meito's favor. "I'd love to hear that when you're taking it like a little bitch. Wouldn't you love to whine out sir as you're fucked by me?" He gave the taller man a mocking pout, getting excited simply by humiliating him.

"Hahah…" Yohio breathed, feeling a smile cross his face. It was nervous, but his excitement was painfully obvious. "... Y-yes sir, I would."

"Look at you, such a good boy," Meito chuckled, backing Yohio up with his surprising amount of strength. His back met the wall with the brunette pinning him against it, a wide smirk and a glint in his devious eyes. "I think you deserve a present."

Yohio widened his eyes as Meito leaned in, breathing against his neck. A shiver ran down the blond's spine as Meito opened his mouth, then began to kiss a certain spot next to Yohio's collarbone. The mouth slowly began to suck, causing Yohio to squirm and gasp. He briefly pulled back, laughing to himself.

"Keep still, or you won't be good for anything."

The kissing resumed and Yohio pressed himself against the wall, but another noise snuck out when teeth began to nibble on his skin.

A hickey. Lovely.

Meito slowly pulled back as a red mark was placed down. Perfect. A mark of territory in a way, just high enough to be exposed outside of his shirt's collar. Although Meito wasn't his romantic partner, he wanted everyone outside to see what happened to him.

"... S-sir," Yohio spoke up, closing his eyes. "P-please just do it. F-fuck me already. I'm ready- I'll prepare myself for you, I just-"

"... Ah, look at the time," Meito interrupted playfully, looking to the clock over his door with a wide smile. "Your time is up, love. I'm afraid we can't do any more. You've been entertaining, but I do this for money."

"B-but I can give you more, I-"

"I'm booked tonight. Sorry." Meito had the biggest grin.

"... I, wait, please…" Yohio drooped down, losing the excitement in his face and voice.

"Sorry."

"... F-fine." Yohio stood up straight, looking down and trying to zip his pants back up.

"Maybe another time?" Meito hinted with a chuckle.

"..." Yohio stood still, but felt a smile gradually creep up. "... Yeah, I'd like that."

They said goodbye to each other, waving and all that. Yohio left with his clothes and wallet, and Meito stayed with a lot of satisfaction. He watched the blond leave the room and laughed to himself.

 _Good luck with that public boner, sweetheart. I'm free for the rest of the night._


End file.
